


Blush

by eversinceniall



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversinceniall/pseuds/eversinceniall
Summary: Kellin attempts to make Vic blush for the first time with a bunch of dirty pick up lines.





	Blush

 

"You're beautiful," Vic said, pinching Kellin's cheeks which immediately filled with color.

Kellin backed away with a frown, his back hitting the giant oak tree behind him where they had camped out after school.

This was the place where they had had their first kiss a little over a year before. Vic had backed Kellin up against the tree, caged him in with both arms on either side of his head, and claimed Kellin's mouth with his own. After that Vic had asked Kellin to his boyfriend, and of course, he said yes.

The oak tree had been in the backyard of Kellin's house for many years before his family had moved in, and to remember the location where they had their first kiss, Kellin and Vic proceeded to carve their initials into the tree with a knife.

Kellin almost couldn't believe that was a year ago. With he was with Vic, time seemed to go by at a snail's pace, and Kellin cherished every moment of it.

"Aww, babe, you're blushing." Vic cooed, grinning.

Kellin rolled his eyes and sat down, crossing his legs and leaning against the tree for support. "Shut up! I can't help it. You're always saying either sexual or cute things to me. But when I do it, you're barely affected." He pouted. "What's with that?"

Vic shrugged and sat down beside him, resting his head on Kellin's shoulder. "I don't know, maybe you're not trying hard enough."

"How dare you!" Kellin said in mock offense, giving Vic a playful slap on the thigh. "I'm going to make you blush."

Vic glanced up at him, eyes glittering in the sunlight. "Try me."

"Is that a challenge?" Kellin asked, holding Vic's gaze. He would never back down from a challenge.

"Sure, why not. Give me your best shot." Vic said.

Kellin smiled, racking his brain for something he could say that would make Vic blush.

He wasn't good with cute, swoon-worthy sentences. But one thing he was good at were dirty pick up lines and jokes, because after years and years of scrolling through Tumblr, Kellin had a book's worth of them stashed away in his head.

"Okay, okay," Kellin said, and then wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you an Instagram pic? Because I would double tap you all night."

Vic gave him a bored look, clearly unimpressed.

"Don't give me that look." Kellin warned. "I will make you blush, or I'll die trying."

"How the hell would you die from trying to make me blush?" Vic asked, scrunching his nose up in confusion.

"I mean, I didn't really think that part through." Kellin admitted. "But I guess I just won't move from this spot until I succeed?"

"You're so fucking cute." Vic laughed, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to the tip of Kellin's nose.

Kellin's eyes fluttered closed, his heart warming at the affection gesture. For the second time in less than ten minutes, his face flushed.

"Stop that." He said, but he didn't really mean it. He loved when Vic got all sweet with him.

"But you're just so adorable," Vic said as he moved down to kiss Kellin's collarbone. It was clear that Vic knew exactly what he kind of an effect he was having on the black haired boy.

Kellin tugged himself away from Vic's roaming lips before he could get any more distracted by the older boy. He had a job to do here, and damn it, he was going to do it.

"You're such a horny little monster." Kellin teased.

Vic nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes I am. Don't act like you're any different."

"Excuse me?" Kellin asked, his hands on his hips. "Vic, I am a child of God."

"Really? So that's why you were moaning 'oh, Jesus Christ' last night? It all makes sense now."

"Oh my god, Vic." Kellin groaned, covering his face with his hands to hide the reddening of his cheeks. "I swear to God, one of these days I'm going to overheat like a computer and just explode."

"What? Are you a robot now? Ooh, a sex robot!" Vic exclaimed with a wink.

At this point, Kellin was never going to make Vic blush, not when Vic was doing all the smooth - and not so smooth but still endearing - talking.

"You are evil. Pure evil. And I'm starting to think you're just trying to distract me."

"Me? I would never do such a thing." Vic said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Okay, shhh babe, I've got one." Kellin said. "You should sell hotdogs, because you already know how to make a wiener stand."

"Oh my," Vic choked. "I'm not blushing, but that was so fucking lame, and also, is it bad that I'm a little turned on?"

"You're always turned on." Kellin said dejectedly, still upset that his line had failed. This was turning out to be harder than he thought it would be, and he'd already used two of his best lines.

"Only for you."

"Yeah," Kellin scoffed. "Is that what you tell your right hand, too?"

"Wow, okay, that was hurtful and cruel, and I expected better of you." Vic said, looking away as if he was actually offended. He was such a fucking dork, but Kellin couldn't help but adore him anyway.

"Alright, I'm gonna give this another go, so stop your dramatics." Kellin said, wrapping his arm around Vic's shoulder.

"Fine. Go ahead. I'm prepared for you to fail once again."

"Call me leaves, cause you should be blowing me." Kellin tried.

Vic chuckled, running his fingers along Kellin's spine and causing him to shiver. "Lame."

Kellin scowled at his third failure, and poked Vic in the eye, just because.

"Ouch!" Vic whined, holding his hand over his injured eye, and glaring at Kellin with his unpoked eye. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh, you know, because you're a cum guzzling orangutan and you keep laughing at me." Kellin said casually, attempting to hold in his laughter at the sight of Vic clutching his eye like his entire world was ending.

Vic sighed. "You are so mean. Why am I dating you? No, don't answer that. Just tell me another one of your pick up lines so we can go to my house and make out."

"Yay, lucky for you I've got another one all ready. And we're gonna be here all night unless you start blushing." Kellin said. "Okay, here goes. You should join the circus."

"Why?"

"So you can learn to juggle my balls all day long."

Vic fake yawned, and Kellin held up his poking finger and made a threatening gesture. Vic quickly backtracked and clapped his hands. "Wow! That was so amazing."

Kellin sighed. He didn't know what else to say to make Vic blush. He'd used all the good pick up lines he could think of, and if those didn't make Vic blush, then the awful ones remaining wouldn't either.

For their entire relationship, Kellin couldn't recall a single time Vic's cheeks had flushed, and that was totally unfair. Especially when Vic made Kellin blush at least five times a day with all the sweet words he spouted out of nowhere.

Too busy contemplating a new plan of attack, Kellin barely noticed when Vic nudged him in the arm.

"What are you thinking about?" Vic asked curiously, trying to catch Kellin's attention. He was so attention hungry, but Kellin didn't care because he was the same way.

"You." Kellin answered idly, his mind elsewhere. When Vic didn't respond immediately, Kellin glanced at him to make sure he was okay.

And what he saw made his day; Vic was blushing.

Even if it was just the slightest of pink hues on Vic's face, for Kellin, it was nothing but a victory.

"Oh my God!" Kellin cheered, climbing into Vic's lap. "Oh my god, you're blushing and I feel like a proud parent."

Vic laced his arms around Kellin's waist, but kept his eyes averted downwards. He was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Does that mean I'm like your child or something?" Vic mumbled. "Because if so, I don't think you should be sitting on my lap like this."

"Don't try to change the subject." Kellin said, lifting Vic's chin with two fingers and kissing him.

He brought Vic closer to him so that their bodies were flush against one another, and tangled his hands in Vic's wavy chestnut hair.

Vic always tasted so good, like his dumb vanilla cupcake chapstick, and Kellin could never get enough.

"You know," Kellin said when they finally pulled away from each other for air. "You're always calling me the cute one, but really, you are so much cuter."

"Aww!" Vic exclaimed, squeezing the younger boy's sides. "Thanks, babe, but no one is cuter than my Kellybear."

Kellin rolled his eyes disbelievingly, but    touched Vic's cheeks, which were still the slightest bit red. "I made you blush. I hope you realize I'm going to do that all the time now."

"Yeah, right. I hope you realize that this was a one time thing, a fluke."

"No, it wasn't." Kellin said, and then got serious, gazing into his boyfriend's eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know," Vic said, and blushed for the second time. "I love you, too."

Kellin squealed happily, and this time he was the one pinching Vic's cheeks, which were hot to the touch. "I did it again! I did it again!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe this. What, I get you to blush once and now you can't stop?"

"Stop, you're embarrassing me." Vic whined. "I just like it when you tell me you love me."

"You better like it, because I'm going to tell you that every single day for the rest of your life."

"I look forward to it." Vic said with a grin as he pulled Kellin into a hug.

Kellin sighed and relaxed in his boyfriend's arms. He'd never felt more content than he did right now, and also, more accomplished.

He could have stayed there in Vic's embrace forever. But as his mind wandered, he thought of more than a few ways he could Vic blush in an entirely different context.


End file.
